je te promets
by Devangel-black rose
Summary: duo et heero ont enfin conclu. duo regarde heero dormir.songfic


Scène : Heero et Duo se sont avoué leur amour et ont fait connaissance avec le corps de l'autre

Auteur : Devangel

Genre : songfic

Couple : 1x2x1

Disclamer : sont pas moi mais voudront peut-être venir après ça ? mouai rêve toujours

Chanson de notre johny national ! ouai… cache ta joie !

Je te promets

Scène :_ Heero et Duo se sont avoué leur amour et ont fait connaissance avec le corps de l'autre. Pov de Duo_

_Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche_

Parce que j'ai pas fini de t'embrasser

_  
Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche_

Ta peau est si douce se serait dommage de pas en profiter

_  
Je te promets le ciel au-dessus de ta couche_

Pas sur qu'il sera tout le temps bleu mais j'essaierai

_  
Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces  
_

Pour que plus aucun cauchemars perturbent ton sommeil

Je te promets la clé des secrets de mon âme

Elle est pas très belle mais si tu veux la voir…

Je te promets ma vie de mes rires à mes larmes

Les rires tu connais déjà, les larmes ça viendra

Je te promets le feu à la place des armes

Après notre enfance ont le mérite

Plus jamais des adieux rien que des au revoirs

Et même si je peux empêcher les au revoirs…

J'y crois comme à la Terre, j'y crois comme au soleil

On s'est battu pour la Terre, le soleil lui pas encore

J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel

J'crois qu'au dieu de la mort et pour l'enfant on verra si t'en veux

J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent

C'est fou comme tu peux être possessif, tu me ferai presque mal

J'te promets une histoire différente des autres

J'en ai pas connu beaucoup mais je veux que la notre sois infini

J'ai tant besoin d'y croire encore

Je crois plus à grand chose à force mais en toi si

Je te promets des jours tout bleus comme tes veines

En espérant ne plus voir ton sang couler…

Je te promets des nuits rouges comme tes rêves

En priant pour que personne vienne te réveiller

Des heures incandescentes et des minutes blanches

Tout le temps que tu voudra nous accorder

Des secondes insouciantes au rythme de tes hanches

Si belles tes hanches, elles sont à moi

Je te promets mes bras pour porter tes angoisses

Même si ils sont pas aussi fort que les tient

Je te promets mes mains pour que tu les embrasses

Et pas que mes mains d'ailleurs…

Je te promets mes yeux si tu ne peux plus voir

Se serait dommage, tes yeux sont magnifiques

J'te promets d'être heureux si tu n'as plus d'espoir

Mais être heureux sans toi c'est impossible

J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil

Moi je préfère la lune mais si il nous réchauffe

J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel

L'enfant que t'as pas pu être

J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent

Ta peau mate si belle contre la mienne

J'te promets une histoire différente des autres

Je te donnerai tout ce que tu voudras

Si tu m'aides à y croire encore

J'crois plus en rien si ce n'est toi

Et même si c'est pas vrai, si on te l'a trop fait

Même si t'as pas confiance

Si les mots sont usés, comme écrits à la craie

T'as jamais été un grand bavard mais si j'te l'écris ?

On fait bien des grands feux en frottant des cailloux

On fait bien des cons pour Oz

Peut-être avec le temps à la force d'y croire

En espérant que tu puisse croire en moi

On peut juste essayer pour voir

C'est toi qui voit

Et même si c'est pas vrai, même si je mens

I run, I hide but I never lie

Si les mots sont usés, légers comme du vent

Comme celui dans les ailes de Wings

Et même si notre histoire se termine au matin

En espérant que se sera au matin de notre mort

J'te promets un moment de fièvre et de douceur

Tout ce dont tu peux avoir envie

Pas toute la nuit mais quelques heures

Tu choisis quand et la durée, moi je t'obéis

Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche

Le sel de mes yeux à la douceur de ma bouche

Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche

Et j'aimerai te toucher toujours

Je te promets le ciel au-dessus de ta couche

Un ciel rien que pour nous deux

Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces

Pour toutes les nuits que l'on passera ensemble.

-I love you Hee-chan

-Me too Duo-kun

**Owari**


End file.
